1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective head covering. More specifically, the present invention is a shock absorption system and that includes at least one silicone or thermoplastic elastomer bladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock absorption systems are used for a variety of purposes, including safety equipment, helmets, body armor, padding, and other devices that are intended to reduce or prevent bodily injury. Conventional techniques and methods include molded plastics, foam, rubber, or other solid or semi-solid materials that absorb concussive forces or shock. For example, law enforcement helmets, military ballistic helmets, sports helmets, motorcycle helmets, riot helmets, and safety helmets often use expanded polystyrene or permeable foam covered with a hardened shell or other exotic fibers that, after being subjected to an impact or concussive force, must be replaced or repaired. The materials in the helmets reduce or eliminate trauma to the human skull and cranial regions by dissipating the force of a blow throughout the material, which often breaks apart or is severely weakened as a result.
Conventional shock absorption systems are inefficient because they must be replaced or repaired after an impact or concussive force is sustained. The inner protective rubber, foam, or other padding lining of a crash helmet may be significantly damaged, regardless of whether the hard outer layer is damaged by impact or concussive force. Structural damage to the inner lining eliminates the material strength and shock absorption and dissipation capabilities of convention systems. Further, conventional techniques do not evenly dissipate energy from impact or concussive force.
One particular industry interested in the development of such systems is the United States military. In November 2007, the Army issued a request for information seeking a technology solution that would increase blunt impact protection over the then-current performance standard. At the time, the testing standard for blunt impact protection required that a helmet dropped at a speed of 10 feet per second be able to diminish the force to which the wearer's head accelerates to under 150 g. The request for information called for the same degree of protection at a drop speed of 14.1 feet per second, with the ultimate objective of increasing this drop speed to 17.3 feet per second. As of July 2009, no manufacturer had developed a pad system passing the 14.1 feet per second test.